


Eclipse.mp3

by ThanatosthatoneScout



Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kagerou Project, 사이코메트리 그녀석 | He is Psychometric (TV)
Genre: DV 1.5, Despairing Vacation 1.5, Dismemberment, Gen, Mentions of Drowning, all of the participants are major chacters, i still don't know if there's a tag for despairing vacation but here we are ig, mcd tag is for shintaro he's dead and he's techinally a major character, there's a reason for the violence tag please heed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosthatoneScout/pseuds/ThanatosthatoneScout
Summary: It starts off like this: Ahn’s nightmares always took place in a warehouse. Why a warehouse? He doesn’t fucking know; all he knows is that it’s in a warehouse.
Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741552





	Eclipse.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahn's nightmares. Takes place around chapter 7 pre mastermind trial
> 
> I wrote this for workshop and people said this hit them like a truck so i might as well post it here

No one believed Ahn when he said he had constant nightmares. Sure, he woke up screaming in the middle of the night and sure he talked about it with Della and Nathan but—it didn’t help. It didn’t make the nightmares go away. If they have stuck with him for 10 years, then the nightmares he gained from this? They won’t go away any time soon (or never. It will probably be never, knowing how his brain functioned). Trauma like that doesn’t go away over night; Ahn knew that. He wished it went away, the horrible demons in his head.

It starts off like this: Ahn’s nightmares always took place in a warehouse. Why a warehouse? He doesn’t fucking know; all he knows is that it’s in a warehouse. Something out of the Hard Carry dance practices he always watches for ‘educational’ purposes. The ceiling was high, the windows cracked, and there was… a lot of blood. A lot of it staining the warehouse walls and floor; sometimes it was red, other times it was pink. Not to mention there were many copies of Ahn’s body being killed in a different way because it isn’t Ahn’s nightmare if there aren’t reminders that this is Ahn’s nightmare. Nonetheless, it was a hellish nightmare and the place in his dreams where he goes to die. Sometimes it’s one drawn out torturous sequence that involves getting himself mutilated by whatever torture devices the Gods above (or sometimes Sungmo) and slowly chop off his limbs one by one, yes including down there, and there was so much _screaming_ until he got shot in the head and he wakes up from this dream. Other times, it was multiple deaths going back to back to back, sometimes it could be three deaths in a row or 21 back to back. That particular dream, he doesn’t remember but sometimes his heart aches from having to remember that…case. Sometimes he drowned, other times he was slowly poisoned until his eye started to turn purple and—oh he saw that happen to Shintaro, now did he?

Good lord, he needs therapy but how would he when the country is basically a wasteland?

Tonight, tonight though…It was no different: same bloody warehouse, same bloody floor and windows. All Ahn had to wait for is what death (or deaths) will he be reliving _this_ time.

More footsteps heading his way and the next thing he saw was an array of tools and rope and—oh he’s being bounded to a _chair_. Oh it’s being tortured this time, now is it? The walls turn darker and darker, a tinge of red in the air as he heard the cock of a gun.

Oh _goodie_. It was _that_ kind of night, now was it? Alright time to—

…Why was Osomatsu standing next to him with his arm…still off and… _bleeding_? No, no no no—Ahn struggled to break out of his bonds; why the fucking NEET here of all places?! He’s _living_ and Ahn is reliving a dead person’s _death_ , living and dead have a _clear_ set of boundaries in his mind and none of them should _ever_ cross. Because _fuck_ man, Ahn already had to think of the dead—

Ahn let out a scream as he felt knives being pushed into him. Ah, so they’re going a lot faster than he was expected. He thought he was going to go through the motions tonight (so typical) but no. Oh _no_ the appearance of Osomatsu, who was still very much alive by the way, fucked things up.

Another push of the knife, a slash across his legs and arms and shoulders; he was _sure_ there was a drill involved. Ahn didn’t feel it. He couldn’t, this was a dream gathered from his visions. Osomatsu still stood there, waiting. Staring. Eventually, the Gods Above tire of having to torture the psychometrist and shot him in the head. Ahn felt blank. Blank and empty and blank and empty. Nothing. Maybe it was the lack of sleep _finally_ catching up to him. Or maybe—

Osomatsu was still _fucking_ there. Except there was someone else too, wasn’t there? He could barely hear the words being uttered and more footsteps coming his way. The touch, that warm _warm_ touch felt oh so familiar…

“…Shin..tao…ya…?” Ahn barely got the words out before he fell ‘dead’ and static rang in his ears. He woke up a few seconds later…except now he’s holding Osomatsu’s body while there was an arm several feet away from him and blood soaked his clothes—oh god it’s the thing in the monitoring room again is it? He’s reliving it again; feeling the warm blood soaking his hoodie and jacket and pants, the yelling and screaming and Ahn crying. Osomatsu looked half dead but he was _still alive_ and looking up at Ahn with those dark brown glassy eyes. Someone like Osomatsu shouldn’t—he can’t— _no!!!_

“Sorry…couldn’t visit…ow, senpai” Was what Ahn heard that made him look up again. Shintaro, except this time he had scales on his face. Strange…he didn’t remember his friend having scales on his face.

…Shintaro Kisaragi was dead and the person right in front of his confirmed it. Who was he? Ahn could only let out an ‘oh’ and hugged this strange person. Why was this man in his dreams and what—what was he doing to them?

More red came in the air, a short moment of static and the bodies of Ahn were replaced with the victims and culprits of the ‘game’ they were subjected to in various positions (Pewter still had that, uh, _thing_ in his chest and his eye--). Funny, the blood is a mix of pink and red; Ahn started to cry and there were **_footsteps_** coming their way. A familiar sound in Ahn’s realm of nightmares.

"[What a touching scene am I watching, Ahn-ah.]" a monotone voice rang out, eyes blank as Ahn's eyes widened. A man with his hair slicked back. A black suit with a blue and white stripped tie. Those blank, cold eyes...that neutral line... .... It **_couldn't_** be. Ahn's heart metaphorically stilled, his blood ran cold. Color drained from his face as his eyes looked upon "...Prosecutor...Kang-sii..." Ahn was shaking. No, no **_how_** \-- ** _HOW_**?! HOW DID SUNGMO REACH INTO HERE?! This--this is a memory of him right? Oh god, oh god oh god oh god-- "[I thought I broke you after that trial. I suppose...I have to break you again, don't I? I wonder what do I have to erase me from your memories?]" He heard a hiss from ‘Shintaro’, clinging onto the other man tighter. Somehow, he couldn’t hear Shintaro’s words but Sungmo’s words rang loud and _fucking_ clear in the air.

“Un…er…m…protec…now…” and there were _snakes_ rushing towards the ‘prosecutor’

"[Oh? I thought after that whole case, Ahn would bury that memory of me.]" 'Sungmo' smiled as he stopped in his tracks, not afraid of the snakes.

"[Then again...the only things he would remember are here in this warehouse: dead bodies and me]" Ahn whimpered and clung onto the other man even more, visible tears running down his face as the warehouse distorted even further: instead of gray walls, the walls turn a ghastly red. Blood pooled all over the floor and even more bodies show up: the people who are still alive except they're dead and they're dead and they're dead, Daebong was crushed under rocks, something was on fucking fire--oh wait that was Sungmo who was...on...fire.

'Sungmo' scoffed as he looked at his 'body's' state,

"[...I see Ahn-ah is still not over what happened on the third floor, so he's taking it out on me.]" he glanced up at the pair, a dark look in his eyes.

"[Well, guess what Ahn-ah? You're never going to forget what happened up there, you know? It'll come back at you, flashes and flashes of memory.]" A sinister smile graced the apparition's lips,

"[Then again...since when have you ever kept your own memories? They're gone, Ahn-ah. You won't ever get them back]"

Ahn sobbed, his nightmare realm distorting even further. The windows broke, a ceiling beam fell down on the studio set that housed JK. Something in Ahn is crumbling...and if it crumbles even further, there might not be a Lee Ahn left in his psyche anymore. Just a broken man filled with memories meant for monsters.

"[Oh, but you don't want them back, don't you? You would rather trade your _precious_ memories for the ones filled with the dead right? Because that's more comforting than having to remember being bullied, being hurt from your classmates and adults alike]"

"[Don't you remember those times where the police squad would hurl insults at you? Don't you remember those times where the prosecution's office would talk behind your back? **_Don't you remember all of those times where you questioned whether the friendships you made at Hope's Peak were genuine because of what happened back in middle school?_** Because deep down, you want to forget that. You want to remember that 'Shintaro-ya' was your friend and that he could do no wrong when in reality, during the beginnings of your friendship, you thought he would hurt you. Betray you like everyone else save for Detective Eun and Daebong-sii. Face it, Lee Ahn: you want to forget your life so you can take comfort in the dead...like you always have and always will. Tell me that I'm wrong, hm?]" and Ahn continued to sob. Maybe this vision of Sungmo was right; he wanted to forget, forget everything that happened and live through other people's deaths. It's not like he's going to remember everything he forgot--he just--

Ahn doesn't know anymore.

The walls of the warehouse start crumbling.

The walls are crumbling around him and—there was shouting. The room seemed a bit brighter, the warehouse changed…from a warehouse to a classroom of sorts. People he thought that were _dead_ were alive and the remaining people alive were in the realm, holding up the wall as ‘Sungmo’ gave Ahn a smile…not a sinister one, but a serene one. The ‘alive’ people were shouting encouragements at him, trying to break through this ‘despair’ he felt (or was it to repel the nightmare?). There was a slight lightness in his heart, a giant snake looming over ‘Sungmo’ and—is that a giant snake?! A witch…a witch of Memories, huh? He rubbed his eyes of the tears, gritted his teeth, and stood up in his bloody glory. He looked at the apparition of ‘Sungmo’ dead in the eyes.

“[…I know]” he sniffled,

“[I know my memories are wonky, I know they’re bad and I know that I would rather trade them but still…!! That doesn’t mean that I don’t deserve to have a good life…that—that I deserve to have something _good_ in my life, Prosecutor Kang-sii…!!]” a sob ripped out of him, the people around him looking at Ahn and nodding in encouragement,

“[I need help, I’m tired of having my memories plagued by everything that happens; I want it to stop, I want _you_ to stop!!]” A burst of wind suddenly blew towards the spirit’s direction. A serene smile graced his lips as the giant snake crawled closer to him.

“[…then stop I will.]” ‘Sungmo’ conceded as he held his arms out for the snake to swallow him,

“[I’m glad you’re breaking through this wall, Ahn-ah. Be well, okay?]” was his last words before the snake swallowed him.

There was a moment of silence before there was a cheer; people were coming up to Ahn and gave him pats on the back and telling them how they missed them—it was a blur really and then…they disappeared. The people that were alive in the waking world had pictures in colors while the dead had their portraits…except it was in black and white with a red and pink ‘X’ marked over their faced. Shintaro’s was included there too. Ahn turned to the…witch who was now in their human form. Oh.

“…Ahn Lee.” The one called the Witch of Memories spoke to him when everything was said and done,

“Hm, this was…unexpected, especially as someone who’s a human but holds the memories only monster possess. “ Ahn tilted his head in confusion.

“…Ah, I mean. Your realm has changed drastically.” They gestured to the bloodied classroom,

“I was hoping to change it some more but considering how deep your scars run, I say this is a good start.”

“…a good start…” Ahn mumbled back as he looked down at the ground, kicking at some imaginary rock. A good start? Did he…subconsciously call this ‘witch’ down to help him? No—he couldn’t; Ahn wasn’t aware of any ‘witches’ in the world. He _did_ know that Shintaro had some otherworldy power that involved seeing a lot of stuff and not forgetting (not to mention having seen the beginning and end of the universe) but—still… _Still_. A hand gently caressed the top part of his head and Ahn looked up, a smile gracing the witch’s face and a chuckle.

“Ah, so young and naïve. It’s only the beginning, Ahn Lee the former Ultimate Psychometric. You’ll still be plagued with nightmares, but it shouldn’t be too bad hm? Take a look at the photos on the desks for me, will you?” And Ahn looked.

Various memories played across the frames in accordance to whoever’s portrait he was looking at. The conversation with Pewter about secrets, seeing Akira and Clemont’s antics in the chatroom, Kaname’s spoons…The good memories that he gathered from his time here. Sure, there were the bad memories but—

“You can’t have the bad memories without the good, Ahn.” Ahn turned to look at the Witch again,

“I could give the whole ‘you’re stronger than your trauma’ spiel but you’re not the type of person to listen to those kinds of things so I will say this: beyond your wall of trauma, Ahn, is a well of memories waiting for you. You have _good_ memories Ahn, it’s just…your powers buried them, like you expected.” They looked away for a second, thinking before looking at Ahn again,

“But…I am willing to help you out once this game is over. You still have the mastermind trial yes? When you’re out of this place and after you finish your task with the good Doctor, we will meet again…and the boy you know as Shintaro will help you find your memories back.” A soft smile appeared on the witch’s face,

“I will see you then. Take care, Ahn Lee…” And everything faded away into a bright light.

And there he woke, feeling oddly… _refreshed_. Even more than usual, he would say. A yawn escaped his lips and he rubbed his eyes. A side glance would tell him that Snowball was sleep and so is Nathan (he would hope). There were bits and pieces of Ahn’s dream, but he could tell this was a good one.

Maybe someday he’ll remember the dream again. He wanted to remember at least one good dream, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy hit me up on thanaisims on twitter or pxychrometrics on tumblr (or ultpxychometry666 if you want...it's affiliated.)


End file.
